darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim
Jim is one of the players of the Darths and Droids campaign. He is more interested in action, cool fight scenes, and lucrative spoils over careful consideration or puzzle solving. He frequently acts before he thinks, which includes fixating on his own strange explanations for setting details that the GM hasn't explained yet. He always has a plan, although it will be somewhere on a scale from audacious to suicidal. Game History Jim, along with Ben, is one of the first two playershttp://darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0001.html in the original campaign. He has had several characters that have died several times, though this doesn't stop him from continuing to play. The Phanstasmal Malevolence Jim's first character in the game was a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn. Starting aboard a Trade Federation battleship with his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, played by Ben, they were sent to negotiate with them after they had stopped all shipping to the planet of Naboo. However, Jim derailed the plot mere moments later by beginning to search the room they were in, resulting in their ship being destroyed, their room filling with gas and a squad of a dozen battle droids to appear outside their room demanding their surrender. Of course, Jim immediately attacked, destroying one of the battle droids. Despite being outgunned and outnumbered, when it came to the droids' turn to attack he came up with the brilliant idea to block the blaster shots with his laser sword, which Ben quickly supported, fast talking the GM into accepting it. In the aftermath of the fight, he picked up the blasters dropped by the droids. As soon as they left, they found the door to the bridge closed. Jim decided to cut through it with his laser sword. However, as the blast doors closed a squad of advanced battle droids ambushed them. They escaped in a nearby ventilation duct, which led them to the hanger deck. They boarded two of the troop carriers, taking them down to the planet. (To Be Worked On) The Silence of the Clones (To Be Worked On) Revelation of the Sith (To Be Worked On) A New Generation (To Be Worked On) Other Campaigns Between the GMs main campaigns, Jim has been a part of several other games run by various other players, including a game that he ran himself. Tomb of Horrors Only mentioned once on page 5, but Jim appears to have played or DMed Tomb of Horrors at least once, comparing the DM's traps to the infamously difficult campaign. Fantasy Campaign (To Be Worked On) Annie's Campaign (To Be Worked On) Jim's Campaign A war epic, with Pete and the GM as pilots and Annie and Sally as doctors.(To Be Worked On) Personal Life Jim has a PhD in Geology http://www.darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0143.html and sees Role playing games as a way to unwind and relax. After establishing that Annie was singlehttp://www.darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0152.html, he asked her out a couple of years later http://www.darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0409.html presumably leading to a relationship. This went through a rocky patch around the start of Revelation of the Sithhttp://www.darthsanddroids.net/episodes/0413.html at about the time Jim was completing his thesis. Category:Characters Category:Player